


of lanterns and compliments

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: george thinks his boyfriend fundy is really, really adorable
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	of lanterns and compliments

his boyfriend’s adorable.

george is listening to fundy talk… _kinda_. they’re standing side by side, while fundy talks about how sky lanterns are made, but it’s honestly much more fun to watch fundy’s eyes sparkle, his ears twitching every now and then, with his fluffy tail swaying side to side in excitement.

it’s adorable, and it makes george smile.

“george?” fundy stops at what he’s doing.

“mmm?“

“are you sure you wanna celebrate the holidays with us?” fundy’s tail and ears has drooped, and he’s avoiding george’s eyes.

george sighs. “we’ve been through this before, haven’t we?”

“….yeah. but. maybe you changed your mind or something, i don’t kn-”

“fundy?“

“…”

“fundy, look at me.”

the fox turns to look at him.

“fundy, i love you.”

there’s a split second of silence, before fundy sits down on the ground, paws hiding his face. his tail’s back swishing fast again, his ears are twitching.

“you can’t do that, george,” he says hoarsely. “you can’t do that without warning.”

george only laughs in reply.

his boyfriend’s really adorable.


End file.
